Dividing Destiny
by s0ur puss
Summary: They messed up. So Cagalli is destined to be with an assassin, and destined to be killed my Athrun Zala. As if that's gonna happen. AxC
1. Revenge & The Kiss

**

* * *

Chapter One: Phase One:** Revenge & The Kiss **

* * *

Author's Note:** Garr, I hate thinking I always get uhm what's that thing… oh yeah, writer's block. So if you got any ideas, you better tell me or cease your complaints forever and ever, and like… ever! **

* * *

Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam Seed Destiny or Gundam Seed, because you know what, I would change Cagalli's new spot as the official cry baby into the freaking tight ass tomboy like before! But too bad I don't. **

* * *

(Cagalli's POV)**

I wonder is this is one of ZAFT's new destructively dangerous inventions.

I clasped my hands together and grinned mischievously. 'Time to find out.'

I was feeling inquisitive today so no harm in checking it out right?

Wrong.

Absolutely wrong.

Maybe I was too inquisitive.

Because someone knew me all too well.

"Cagalli ZALA!" Athrun fumed as he stalked towards me, "Remember the last Gundam you messed with!" I thought for a second and smiled. Memories, oh yeah, X032 -Saviour, gosh those memories just make me smile.Who wouldn't?

So what, Athrun's mad. Nothing new. I gave him my "innocent eyes" as he sighed and ran his fingers through his silky midnight blue hair... Unnatural right? Yeah right, not for him. 'God, why was he born with the good features...' He rolled his aqua-green eyes and sarcastically grinned at me.

* * *

**S**

**S**

**S**

**S**

* * *

"Damn it, saying I need to learn responsibility," Athrun cursed. 

Noticing me tune out he tugged on my dirty blonde hair, roughly, as usual.

"What was that for!" I snarled. I knew why, but I wasn't going to admit it, much less forgive him. I gave Athrun my death glare, you know the one... YOU.ARE.SO.DEAD one. I received no response except a gentle smile and another playful tug on my hair. AGH, and I just combed my hair too! Gosh, and he complains about my messy hair and all my clothes being boyish! Jeez, not like he doesn't wear boyish clothes... wait but he's a guy... okay nevermind.

What an oxymoronic person! 'Hey, now where did I hear that…'

**

* * *

S **

**S**

**S**

**S**

* * *

Okay, maybe I should explain. I'm Cagalli Zala, yes related to the oh-so-godly Athrun Zala, hero of ZAFT. I'm 19 years old next to my brother Athrun who is20 years old. I lost my memory when I was "sweet sixteen" and that's when I realized Athrun was my brother. We don't look alike, but I suppose it's questionable since he's a coordinator and I'm a natural. I've joined an all boys ZAFT battleship, the Kirai, to stay close to my brother. After all, he's all I got left in this shitty world. And besides not like anyone knows I'm a girl, as if they can tell. Gosh, their little minds can't even handle that me and Athrun are related. 'What retards...'

My father died three years ago, two days after I found out I was Cagalli Zala.

Quite a coincidence right?

Wrong.

Absolutely wrong.

It was all planned.

**

* * *

S **

**S**

**S**

**S**

**

* * *

(Athrun's POV) **

I was wandering along Kirai's hallways and accidentally "stumbled" into Cagalli's room.

'She's so cute when she sleeps, just like sleeping beauty.'

* * *

'Oh, SHIT! Bad timing. Curse it!' 

"Donuts!" Cagalli screamed as she yanked the lamp off her table and flung it at me.

'Sleeping Beauty my ASS.'

"Wait… CANDY!"

'Oh god. Hell no.'

Unfortunately, in Cagalli's state of mind she could not tell the difference between a piece of candy and a table. Therefore being the delusional person she was – she picked up the table and flung it at me again. Luckily, I avoided it, causing a loud crash.

'Okay, maybe that wasn't so lucky.'

"Mhn…" Cagalli yawned.

'SHE WAS ASLEEP!'

She rubbed her eyes slowly, and gently.

"Nani…"

"ATHRUN, MY STUFF!" Cagalli screeched. She shook her head angrily. Cagalli narrowed her eyes, and growled under her breath, "You know, you didn't have to tear up my room!"

"But, I-"I was going to explain but as I soon saw Cagalli's features it said it all; 'I'm not listening.'

I sighed.

"She's so hard to deal with," I muttered.

**

* * *

S **

**S**

**S**

**S**

**

* * *

(Later at night) **

"I hate you, I really do because you're a natural," I sighed. "No getting past it."

I gently stroked her face, it was soft and creamy.Once I found her soft lips, and pressed my mouth against her sweet luscious lips, and muttered, "You're all I got though."

**(Cagalli's POV)**

'Athrun, he, oh my god.'

My first kiss is from my brother!

'This is bullshit! Wait, this means…this is... we are... ---incest…"

'OH SHIT! He is soo... dead.'

**

* * *

Author's Note:**Uhm… what do you guys think? Constructive criticism is fine, but don't say anything about my grammar and spelling. Haha... Review with your thoughts and ideas, people. I like short chappies...looks around scared please don't hurt me... 


	2. Television

**

* * *

Chapter Two: Phase Two: **Television

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny, because then Athrun wouldn't be such an asshole. cough talking about GSD cough **

* * *

Author's Note:** This is a weird chapter, because my noodles inspired me to write this...o.O; Hope you like it... Review please.. **

* * *

(Cagalli's POV)**

'Athrun must die… DIE!'

**

* * *

(Later that Day: Second Period) **

**S**

**S**

**S**

**S**

"Uhm, that's great for you… " I muttered, as I stumbled ahead of him. I couldn't be too friendly with him, after all Kira was not the kind of "loose" friend you tell that you're going to be sleeping in the same hallway with at least six boys, when you yourself is a girl. Especially, when you're cross-dressing.

I usually wore loose pants and baggy shirts to cover up the fact I'm not as uhm… "manly" as the other boys. And hats. Yeah, that was my disguise, you know Kira couldn't spot me if I was myself in a crowd with a hat on. He's brainless sometimes, but when it's serious he wasn't someone you messed with. But today I was feeling bold, well I always feel bold but this was the sort of bold when nothing could get you down. Except today's unexpected turn of events, especially with Kira.

"Come on, we are going to eat with Dearka, so is Athrun," Kira smiled. He grinned stupidly, like the stupid person he was and grabbed my hand and headed toward the cafeteria.

**

* * *

(Kira POV) **

'Oh damn, Athrun.'

'You are so dead…you shouldn't have set me up to do that to Cagalli. All I can do is stay close to her until they fuckin' give up on this plan. Seriously, why am I talking to myself.'

**

* * *

(Cagalli's POV) **

'Okay, see what I mean with the thing where no one knows I'm a girl? I'm wearing a hat and he can't recognize me.'

**

* * *

(Athrun's POV) **

"Hmn..? Yeah it went perfectly," I sighed.

'Gosh, direct orders and I'm following them. Kira's going to murder me. After what he saw. I should be hating them. These orders are insane! But I'm not, I'm loving them. I'm even making up stupid plans of my own to get close to her. This is pathetic.'

"Oh, right, yeah and make sure Kira doesn't know, " Yzak added, " You know him, he might become too protective, doesn't matter who."

"He knows," I stated, plainly. I didn't want to sound concerned, and worried, but not careless either. Just play it cool with Yzak. Don't tick him off and you'll have a good dream tonight. But if you do… that's another story.

"How…"

"He saw."

"Nothing was planned."

"Too bad, I decided to act on my own, your commands weren't working fast enough and efficiently. By the way she knows." Okay, I'm not doing the thing I just talked about, I'm not suppose to tick him off, but I can't help it. Just give up the plan…'

"He has to; he won't if he knows, it was his destiny---"Yzak snarled, trying to ignore the fact I "purposely" ruined the whole plan.

'I know. But I can't stop caring.'

"Cagalli, she forgot, and I don't plan for her to remember!" I yelled as I ran my fingers through my silky hair. 'God, what a horrible day. Kira won't do it, he can't he'll try to protect her, and the closer he stays the closer _she_ is...'

"Then I suppose he won't do it." Yzak murmured as he once again tried to ignore the one simple fact about Cagalli.

'I couldn't believe, what I just said. I didn't even ask him, I was just using Kira as an excuse. This was pathetic.'

**

* * *

S **

**S**

**S**

**S**

* * *

…**Television…**

"Cagalli Yula Attha has been lost in the most recent battle. Some claim the Zala family has much to do with this, and their "legacy." Coordinators are beginning to take sides, against the Zala's and for the Zala's. Coordinators against the Zala family say that their attempt to kidnap the Orb representative will only cause another war, and peace will disappear with only war to take its place. Orb is hectically looking for their lost representative. While citizens of Orb, are recruiting against the Zala family, and wishing for a "blue and natural world" once again. But ZAFT is also not sitting still, their battle techniques have been changed, and improved," says Chairman Dullindal," A news reported said, with the utmost pleasure.

'She's a natural.'

I sighed. 'This was stupid.'

I clicked the television off and leaned against the couch and groaned.

"Athrun!" Cagalli yelled as she slammed the door into the wall. I wouldn't be surprised if it made a dent.

"I know what you did," she muttered. "I was awake."

I let my stomach slide against the couch and then I tilted my head back, and stared at the ceiling for a good five minutes before we said anything.

"Hmn, okay, so what's your point?" I stated plainly. This was going to be sort of fun, and amusing. If I play it cool then she'll get mad, and---

"What were you watching, I thought I heard my name," Cagalli said suspiciously as she rubbed her other arm, as if shy to the fact we were talking decently for once.

'Maybe, I could use this against her.'

"Nothing."

"Nothing isn't going to cut it," she growled.

She placed her coat on the computer chair near the other room, came out, and snarled, jumped, and landed on me, and made me drop the remote control. With reflexes quick enough, it even scared me, I grabbed the remote control and jumped on to my bed.

"Athrun," she smiled as she tried to sweet talk me, or at least that's what I thought until I saw her flaming eyes snarl at me. "I don't need a remote control to turn on the television."

I gaped. 'I couldn't believe I had been so stupid.'

I raced towards her, but her "sweet talking" had caused me to fall, and it took awhile before I could get my balance back.

* * *

…**Television…**

"Back to you Lacus,"

"Thank you, sadly even PLANT is feeling remorse for Orb's lost representative Cagalli Yula Attha. We have heard there have been rumors saying the Zala family is to blame, and Patrick Zala's death is an important issue. I am not saying they are not guilty, as I am not saying they are innocent. As Lacus Clyne, I have one important message. Although many of us have battled countless times, against natural and coordinator alike fighting will never satisfy us, until we have battled the finale battle, no matter who dies, and lives we cannot and will not be satisfied until the very end, and see what we have lost for a battle of dominance."

A picture of Cagalli flashed on the T.V. screen.

**

* * *

(Cagalli's POV) **

'Oh my god.'

That was all I could think to say before a strong hand clamped over my mouth as another hand slipped around my waist.

I tried to kick Athrun, but as most people can tell, a natural fighting a coordinator ace was not going to do any good. He knew me all too well, and he add the advantage.

He threw me roughly onto the couch, and pinned my head down so all my cries were muffled. Then,almost seductively, hesnarled, "You should have listened, tsk tsk, what a naughty girl you've been."

**

* * *

Author's Note: Weird, but all the same… XDD **

* * *


End file.
